This disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic monitoring using a portable electronic device.
Current systems that track the geographical location of portable electronic devices make extensive use of cellular networks to transmit Global Positioning System (GPS) data to a remote central database. Tracking is extremely important in law enforcement such as to ensure compliance with lawful orders and constraints on persons' movements and locations such as in monitoring the location of those individuals within the criminal justice system that can pose substantial risks to public safety. In addition, tracking is also extremely important in asset tracking and travel tracking such as by vehicle, boat, and air.